The Missing Piece
by RockChick11
Summary: Umbrella are no longer around, Wesker is dead, Claire and the crew are in search of someone close to the redhead, but who? A budding relationship and slight humor/sass within the story. A total different take on post Afterlife, I wanted to write something different around it...
1. Chapter 1 Fragments

A new story, but a different take on things we have a budding relationship, a new search of something special to Claire. I can't reveal much yet but I wanted to be different if I'm taking on a post Afterlife ff. It would be great to hear what you guys think but I don't beg for them :)

Rating: T (to be safe)

Pairings: Not giving that away yet ;)

Disclaimer: I'm not Paul, just saying :P

Summary: Umbrella are no longer around, Wesker is dead, Claire and the crew are in search of someone close to the redhead, but who? A budding relationship and slight humor/sass within the story.

* * *

The Arcadia ship sailed with all the survivors on board, some were still perplexed and the others were talking to each other about the current situation.

The main group were in the main quarters of the ship. Claire, Alice, Chris, Kmart and also Luther who had managed to survive were all discussing what their plans were next, Claire knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to shower and sleep along with a possible smoke. Kmart was helping Alice to bandage her wrist, the blood had slowed but the pain was excoriating and now all of her powers are no longer in her system she had to take care of herself more than she used to.

As the men talked amongst themselves Claire was watching Kmart fix Alice's wrist, the blonde seemed to be at ease attending her friends wound. Claire felt relieved now that Umbrella had been done for, there was no chance of Wesker coming back after them and if Umbrella did have a threat against them they would be ready.

"Claire, what do you think?" Luther asked.

All eyes were on Claire for an answer, she felt confused and frustrated because so many thoughts along with memories were flooding back to her in bits like shards of glass.

Claire looked up at the group, "I don't know, I need to nap and then I will decide. Everything is confusing and I can't think right."

Kmart understood how she was feeling, she too was also experiencing confusion herself but the drug didn't have much of a prolonged effect unlike on the older adults.

"I'll come join you, I think it's our memories coming back to us, it's making me tired and weird." Kmart added agreeing with Claire who was smiling at her.

Claire looked around the room and her eyes fell on Alice, "You don't mind keeping an eye on things while I go crash for a bit?"

"Course not, me and the guys will see how everyone is doing. Find what resources this ship has." Alice happily took charge while the leader backed down for an hour or two.

Claire smiled in response and walked with Kmart out of the control room.

The pair walked down a few steps and could see to each side of them there was doors that opened up to rooms. Claire and Kmart decided to take the one on the left, as they opened it up the room looked to be the main captain's quarters. The room held a massive queens bed, en-suite bathroom, clothing draws and a window that looked out onto the water.

"Umbrella and their expensive tastes. I guess it's in our favour for once." Claire thought out loud.

Kmart looked like a kid in a sweet shop, "I am not complaining, look at it Claire its luxury to us. I would rather have this then that yellow grubby hummer we slept in, day in day out."

Claire looked confused at Kmart, "What hummer? We slept together?!"

"Claire! Not like that! Oh god, I hope your memory hurries up!" Kmart blurted out.

Claire looked relieved, "Thank god for that!"

Kmart playfully looked hurt, "I'm not that bad, I maybe a lot younger than you but-"

"Kmart shut-up, you know what I meant." Claire rolled her eyes and started walking around the master bedroom.

Kmart went to sit on the queen sized bed, "Oh my god, I hope my room is like this. This bed is like heaven!"

Claire smirked, "Been there often K?"

Kmart glared at Claire, "Har, well haven't you got your humour back quick?"

Claire chuckled and walked over to sit next to the young blonde, "Stuff is coming back slowly but it's draining."

Kmart listened to her and put her hand on her knee, "Missed you Claire."

Claire smiled back and put her arm around Kmart's shoulders, "I missed you too, I'm sorry that this happened to you."

Kmart shrugged her shoulders, "What could have you done about it, besides you smell like you was worse off."

"Oh I know I smell, I did crawl through a hole with blood everywhere and god knows what else." The redhead explained.

Kmart raised her brows, "Maybe you should shower before taking a nap."

Claire nodded it wasn't such a bad idea, "But I don't have any other clothes."

Kmart smirked and quietly murmured, "I'm sure Alice won't mind you walk around naked."

"What did you say?!" Claire asked quickly.

Kmart laughed, "Ah nothing I was just kidding around. Besides, I'm not having you lay next to me while you stink. Move. Go have a shower."

Claire was being playfully kicked off the bed by Kmart as she lay down on the bed.

"Alright I got the message, K." Claire told her friend and walked into the bathroom.

Claire looked around the small bathroom, there was a cubical shower, a small bathtub and towels on the hangers, it was all marble black on the floor and the walls looked like black glass.

"How stylish." She sarcastically said to herself as she inspected the place.

There was a mirror that was cleverly attached to the wall, she walked over to it and looked at herself. As she looked into the mirror she could see the wounds that the scarab left after Alice had removed it.

"Always the superhero and I'm the pathetic leader who can't remember her fucking memories." Claire was frustrated and tired of everything was taking a toll on her.

"Hey Kmart, I'm gunna-" Claire stopped mid sentence as she saw the sight before her eyes.

Kmart was curled up in a ball under the bed sheets, Claire's features softened she could see Kmart peacefully in a slumber with her mouth half open.

The redhead just smiled and turned to go back into the shower room but was stopped due to the soft knock at the door.

Claire rolled her eyes and went to open the door quietly, she was faced with Alice.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Alice asked softly with a slight husk in her voice.

Claire shook her head lightly, "No, I haven't slept yet but Kmart on the other hand is knocked out."

Alice smiled, "Bless her, sorry to have bothered you."

"No its fine, I was going to get a shower anyway, but don't know why I'm bothering I don't have any spare clothes about and I don't fancy wearing any Umbrella stuff." Claire explained to the reserved woman at the door.

"Well I'm about to have a look around if I see anything I'll drop it by." Alice offered.

Claire smiled at the gesture, "Thanks."

Alice curtly nodded and walked off down the hallway.

Claire watched after, she could see the stoic behaviour that still imbedded itself in Alice, it often made Claire weary around her but not in a bad way.

* * *

"_You do realise that if we split there is a possible chance we will never see each other again?" Chris informed his sister as he got his gear ready._

"_We stick together Chris, we won't find her!" Claire explained painfully to her brother._

_Chris nodded in an understanding manner, "Okay, keep your gun close to you and shoot anything that dares to come near you."_

_Claire refilled her gun and put it in her holster, she picked up her bag of belongings and gave her home one last look before going into the apocalyptic world. _

_As she dumped her bag into the yellow hummer that had belonged to her father, she turned to Chris who was getting into his army truck. _

"_Keep safe and if you find her, keep her safe too." Claire told her brother._

_Chris mock saluted, "You have my word Claire."_

"Claire! Wake up. You're dreaming."

Kmart was trying to wake up Claire after hearing her talk in her sleep about someone that she hadn't heard of.

Claire shot up and reached or her gun instantly, "What is it?!"

Kmart's eyes went wide, "You had a gun in our bed? Are you crazy what if it randomly went off?"

Claire looked bewildered, "What was wrong?" she asked heavily breathing.

Kmart face palmed, "Claire, you was dreaming and you seemed to be getting upset, so I thought to wake you up."

Claire closed her eyes and breathed in, "Why didn't you just say?"

Kmart sat back with her arms folded, "Eh hello I tried, but you went all kickass Redfield on me."

Claire rubbed her temples and put the gun down on the bedside table, she flumped back into the pillows.

"And to answer your question, this is my bed. You're just sleeping in it until things are sorted out." Claire justified.

Kmart rolled her eyes and pouted, "I want to stay near you at night."

Claire closed her eyes, "Fine, just stop waking me up like that or you will be sleeping on the deck. I might have fought through a zombie apocalypse but I don't want a heart attack."

"Oh you're so over dramatic Claire!" Kmart said as she rested her head on Claire's stomach.

"Pfft, speak for yourself." Claire spat back.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling, she needed to have a conversation with Chris.

"Claire," Kmart started.

"Hmm?"

"Who is Olivia?" Kmart asked slowly.

* * *

Luther and Alice were walking back to the control room when they saw Claire and Kmart exit, "Hey, Red!" Luther called down the hallway.

Claire spun on her heals and glared at Luther, "Don't call me that, my name is Claire Redfield. Get it right!"

Alice stifled a laugh while Kmart turned around to laugh quietly.

Luther hadn't expected the snap and only nodded quickly in response.

The four of them entered the control room where Chris was, "Found much that is useful?" The broad man asked.

Alice was the first one to give a detailed account from the searching task, "We found a room full of stocked food and essentials like water."

Claire nodded taking it all in, but she saw the glint in Alice's eye, she knew she was hiding something that she found. She hoped it was a packet of Marlboro.

"That's great, at least we can be sure we won't starve. We will need to think about where we would need to go for when food becomes an issue." Claire clarified, her leadership now back in full swing.

Chris took in the information his sister was saying to everyone in the room, "We do need to have a destination, we're just drifting at the minute."

"I don't really have a clue where to go yet, I've just got most of my memories back don't really have the brain power for that one yet." Claire turned to Alice, "You got anywhere that would be good enough for the time being?"

Alice thought about it, "Maybe that shore I found you on, there wasn't any threat of zombies or anything. It was pretty remote."

The suggestion wasn't too bad and at least it was a start instead of just floating to hell knows where.

* * *

Down in the hall where most people were eating after helping themselves to the food on the countertop, Claire and Alice were eating some food.

"Hey," Claire called to Alice as she sat down with her small meal.

The brunette smiled, "Hey,"

"Thank you for dropping some clothes by as I was getting a shower, the clothes aren't too bad. Nice fitted tank tops are great." The redhead thanked.

"You're welcome." Alice replied giving Claire the once over while she wasn't looking.

"Alice, did you find anything else when you were looking around?" Claire asked in a whisperer.

Alice smirked, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because if you have cigarettes I am not sharing them and if there was alcohol I'm not sharing that either. I've got to have some perks of being a leader." The redhead claimed.

Alice sat back on her chair and grinned slightly then got up to leave the table.

Claire raised her brow in confusion, "Oh come on. Don't tease me."

"You know about it if I was teasing you." Alice winked and walked off leaving a blushing, irritated Claire.

Kmart came walking over to Claire who looked to be in a bit of a mood.

"Claire, you okay?" The teen asked curiously.

The redhead looked up at the questioning blond, "Yeah just tired and I'm dying for a nicotine fix!"

"You sure it's not sexual frustration? I've seen that look before." Kmart sat down next to Claire just to annoy her more.

Claire turned around to Kmart and gave her the 'don't push it' look.

Kmart held her hands up as she chomped on some food, "I take it you've gained some memories."

Claire softened, "Yeah, the convoy days. The very first time I saw you and now have become a young adult being a pain in my ass. Is that good enough for you?"

Kmart jabbed Claire in the side which resulted Claire to groan, "Face it, you wouldn't have me any other way."

After Claire rubbed her side better she looked at Kmart who was tucking into her food, "I guess not."

They sat in a peaceful silence until Luther and Chris came over with their meals, seeing Chris she had remembered that she needed to talk to him in private.

"Sup girls," Luther said in his broad accent, he then realised his telling off he had from Claire earlier, "Ah, I mean evening ladies." Luther's obvious weariness showed around Claire.

Claire looked down and inwardly smirked at his fear of her.

"Hey!" Kmart greeted him enthusiastically.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Hi."

The bald guy smiled in return.

"Claire, you had anything to eat?" Chris asked as he took a seat next to Luther.

Claire nodded, "Yeah Alice grabbed me something when she came in."

"Okay, I didn't know if you had something I would've brought something over." Chris replied, always wanting to look out for his sister.

"Chris, later can we talk," Claire looked at Luther and Kmart then back to her brother, "In private?"

Her brother looked up at her, he had an idea what about, "Sure."

Claire stretched her arms and flexed her arms muscles, Kmart turned around at Claire at the wrong time she had gotten a decent view of her friends physic and went bright red.

Chris caught Kmart's face and grinned, he would be teasing her about that later.

"I'm off to the control room, I'll meet you in there Chris in a bit." The redhead got up off the plastic bench and gave Chris a final look.

"Okays, I won't be long." Chris reassured his sister.

* * *

Claire walked casually into her room and stopped abruptly when she saw a pack of Marlboro and a full bottle of whiskey lying on her bed.

The leader bit her bottom lip and shook her head in a bewildered manner, "Alice."

Claire walked over to her favourable items and picked them both up gracefully, "I need a way to thank that mother fucker."

"Not at all." A familiar voice came from behind her.

Claire jumped and turned around, "What is it with you and sneaking around, you made me jump!"

The slender woman leaned against the door frame of Claire's bedroom and chuckled, "You, fearless Claire Redfield, a convoy leader, a kickass redhead who took the Axe Man down and faces a horde of zombies jumped out of her skin when I talk."

Claire remembered that memory, "I did have a bit of help with taking the Axe Man down."

"You saved my life, more than once. I owed you back, you seem to be happy with it." Alice pointed out the items in Claire's hand.

Claire looked at Alice, "Where did you find them? Especially the smokes."

Alice backed away from the door frame sending a sly grin to Claire and walked off into the dark corridor.

"Teasing, alluring, brooding woman." Claire scoffed.

"I can hear you." Alice blurted down the hall way.

Claire hadn't expected her to she had to think of a come back quickly, "You was suppose to." She joked.

"Even when you said teasing and alluring? Yeah sure Claire. By the way, I'm glad the memories are coming back." Alice called back.

Claire lightly laughed to herself, "Yeah me to."

She went to take a smoke out but stopped due to the heavy footing and knew who that would be, her brother.

"Chris, I'm in here." She saw him walk past the room she was in, he was unaware that the light was on in her room.

"Oh hey, you wanted to chat about something?" He asked walking into her room.

Claire looked down, "Yeah, I think you know what I'm going to ask."

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I do. Olivia, right?"

The redhead nodded and waited for his next words.

"When I was searching around for her, I couldn't find her. I checked the whole city, there wasn't any sign of her." He informed quietly and looked up at his sister.

Claire sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands, her beautiful red hair falling around her.

Chris went to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around his sister, "I'm sorry I couldn't find Olivia."

The redhead sat back up properly, "There could be a possible chance, and she may still be alive then?"

Chris sighed, "I want to believe so but there's little chance she may not be."

Claire looked at her brother's eyes, "That little chance is worth taking, Chris."

The older sibling scratched his head before replying, "Okay. We'll see about changing direction tomorrow and go down the East Coast, there are a few settlements from what I remember."

Claire through herself at her brother, "I love you Chris, I just hope she used her initiative and got away to small areas."

He hugged back, it also pained him knowing he couldn't find Olivia.

"Me to sis, me too."

* * *

Who is Olivia? Girlfriend? Niece? Child? Any guesses? :P

Ps. Ali Larter has replied to me on Facebook on her page, just letting you know ;) I'm ecstatic!


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

Here is chapter 2, hope you liked the first chapter as well. Got any ideas who Olivia may be?

* * *

It was early morning and Claire Redfield was in the control room looking out of the window that looked over onto the rest of the ship. She had been up since 4am, sleep hadn't come to her again but she would have been kidding herself if she thought she could after speaking with her brother about Olivia nights before.

"Hey." A soft voice came from the far end of the control room.

Claire jumped even though she recognised the voice, she turned around and smiled at Alice.

"I think I need to find you a cowbell or something," Claire joked, "Morning."

Alice walked over next to Claire who was still looking out of the window and smirked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Claire sighed, "Does it show?"

"No but I've got a feeling that you've been in here most of the night." Alice guessed.

Claire turned to look at the brunette, "Do you get that feeling often?" she asked with raised brows.

"I often scout the ship at night to make sure everyone is okay, and then I come in here and see you doing pretty much what you're doing now." Alice replied to the leader.

Claire half smiled and looked back out to the sea, "Can you not sleep either?"

Alice stepped in front of Claire to get her full attention, "I don't need much sleep, but you on the other hand need the usual amount of sleep," Alice looked at Claire in her eyes, "What's bothering you?"

"My memories, they've all come back but there are things I don't want to remember and there are things I remember which are causing me mental stress." Claire breathed out and walked away from Alice.

"Do you want t…"

"No I don't want to talk about it," Claire said sternly but softened after realising how harsh it sounded, "Thanks though."

Alice nodded, "I was going to say do you want me to break Luther's hand but you know."

Claire turned to look at Alice and grinned, "That could help."

"But seriously though, you need to go get some sleep before everyone is up. Including Luther." Alice reminded Claire and left the control room.

Claire looked at the door Alice went out of, "And there she goes again."

After Claire knew Alice was out of ear shot she continued to look out of the window.

"Where are you, Olivia?" She quietly whispered.

* * *

Kmart had gone looking for Claire after she woke up on her own, she had gone looking for her in the control room but there was no sign of her. As Kmart went looking for Claire she bumped into Chris who was on his way down to the food hall.

"Oh hey Chris, have you seen Claire?" The young blonde asked the broad man.

"No but she'd either be outside having her morning smoke or eating. I'm off to get some breakfast, coming with?" Chris answered.

Kmart smiled, "Yeah sure."

As they both walked down to get some food Chris started a conversation.

"So Kmart, what's the story of you meeting my sister and how did you get your name?" He wondered, Chris had notice how close the teen was to Claire recently and wanted to get an insight of their history.

"Before zombies started taking over, my family owned this K-Mart, my parents went out to find more supplies and survivors, they never came back. I waited days for them but there was no sign of them, I had to accept the fact they were dead." Kmart explained.

Chris could tell the girl was hesitant and didn't want to push, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

"No its okay, once I've said it I wont need to explain again," She smiled at Chris who nodded.

"I hid out and boarded the place up, I hid in a cupboard with supplies but this one early morning I heard this demanding voice, it was female."

Chris chuckled slightly.

"I heard others too, I could tell they weren't a threat because they were calm. I stayed where I was until I heard someone walk into the store and searched it, then I was found by Claire. We become quickly friends because I wouldn't leave her side for days. Plus that's where I got my name from." Kmart told Chris who had listened intently.

"So are you guys in a relationship or…" Chris was cut off by Kmart's sudden giggle.

"No! Chris, she's like a sister to me!" She laughed at the older man.

Chris had blushed slightly, he knew his sister wasn't straight but he wasn't sure if there was a thing between the two of them.

"Sorry, it's just that you're both sharing a room and I wasn't sure if you were together or not." Claire's brother cleared up.

"No Chris, I'm straight." Kmart looked at him and winked as they both walked into the hall.

They both could see Claire sitting down opposite Alice talking.

Luther approached them, "Thank god you're down here. I thought I had to sit with Claire on my own."

Chris looked puzzled, "Luther, Alice is there as well you know."

Luther looked over his shoulder, "Yeah I know but they seem in a deep conversation."

The three of them walked over to the pair and took their seats.

"I've been looking for you, you weren't in bed when I woke up." Kmart mentioned to Claire and didn't realise how that sounded when Luther picked his head up and looked at the pair. Alice was also listening.

Kmart looked at the others who had listened, "It wasn't meant to sound like that."

The girl had gone bright red, Claire smirked at her before answering.

"I couldn't sleep, woke up in the early hours, sorry." Claire replied.

"Ahh, I see." Kmart got up and went to get some breakfast.

The four adults watched her walk off before they started chatting.

"Do you guys date?" Luther decided to ask what the other two were thinking.

Claire sent him the dead eye, "Luther if you haven't noticed Kmart is far too young or my taste and keeps checking out my brother. Which means, yes I do like women but at a similar age to me."

Alice smirked at Claire's answer, she knew that Claire wasn't straight and nor was she dating Kmart. For Chris he looked shocked but for Luther he could quite have easily crapped himself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey it's just." Luther apologized.

Claire smiled, "Luther, its fine. Relax I'm not going to eat you maybe if I was a zombie you'd be the first I would go for though."

The redhead looked at Alice and caught her looking at her intently, "I'm erm, I'm going to the control room, after you've all eaten meet me in the control room. We're changing destination."

The three of them watched the leader leave, Alice noticed how stressed she seemed as she marched off and turned to Chris.

"Is there something bugging Claire? It's just the past few nights I've found her in the control room staring out of the window." Alice was an observant person but also cared for Claire's being.

Chris sighed, "It's not my place to say, you wouldn't need to ask me if she had already told you."

Alice nodded and left it as that, ever since Claire had been on the ship Alice noticed that she wasn't settled and also found herself caring for Claire more than she thought she ever would.

* * *

"Okay, we're changing our destination." Claire announced to everyone in the control room.

Alice and Kmart looked at each other confused.

Claire noticed Luther's, Kmart's and Alice's exchange looks, "I'm sorry to tell you guys but we're heading down to the coast to some of the small villages. You could say it's a rescue mission."

Claire and Chris shared a quick look.

"How do you know if there are survivors?" Luther asked bravely.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned to look outside again.

"We don't, but I think we might as well look therefore it gives a chance to search for resources and food." Claire answered with her back still turned.

The air became thick in the control room and nerved Kmart, "When do we change direction?"

Chris looked up at Kmart and answered her, "We've already changed."

She blushed, "Oh."

"When do we expect to reach one of the villages then?" Alice asked curiously.

Claire turned back round to answer Alice properly, "I'm not too sure, maybe tomorrow sometime. We haven't really gotten anywhere."

"We'll talk to the survivors later and let them know of what we have planned and if any have any skills that could be useful." Chris mentioned.

Claire nodded, "That would be great, take down names of those who can."

Chris and Luther looked at each other, "Let's do this."

Alice motioned for Kmart to leave the control room and whispered to her, "I need to talk to her about something."

Kmart smirked.

"What?" Alice was confused by Kmart's look.

"Do you like Claire? I mean if you could and she felt the same would you two sleep together?" Kmart teased.

Alice was taken back from this inquisition and started to blush, "Kmart, I…"

"I'm kidding around."

Alice relaxed slightly.

"Maybe, just a bit." The blonde winked and left the room before Claire got curious.

"What was she whispering about?" Claire wondered, eying Alice closely.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea."

Claire didn't believe her but left her to it, "Sure."

The redhead sauntered over to the older woman, "Is there something you want to talk about or are you just checking me out thinking I can't tell by the way you've been looking at me recently?"

Alice watched Claire closely as she approached her, she would never admit it but Claire was right about her.

Claire alternatively kept her feelings to herself until she knew she could trust the person she had feelings for.

"Claire, I can tell there is something that is working you up and it's making me nervous by watching you." Alice explained.

Claire sighed, "Mind your own business, Alice."

As Claire went past Alice, Alice softly grabbed her wrist which made the redhead turn round to her.

"Let go of me." Claire warned Alice.

Alice looked through Claire's sparkling eyes, "Not until I know what it is that is bothering you, I want to help you."

The leader swallowed hard and felt her heart beat uncontrollably, her eyes unable to look at Alice's own.

"Alice, please let me go I don't want to talk about this right now." Claire's breath was shaky, her own emotions overwhelming her to no end.

Alice understood, she released the redhead's wrist and watched her walk out of the door.

Claire walked straight into her room and was relieved when there was no sign of Kmart, "I need a smoke."

* * *

The leader was lent against the ships railings smoking her smoke and drinking her alcohol, it might have been before noon but she didn't care there was no law of not drinking at a certain time. Claire deep down wanted to tell Alice about her issue that she was enduring, she trusts Alice more than she ever thought she would ever since Alice found her in Alaska or even since the desert. Claire also has something hidden from the stoic woman, she had feelings for her.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing out here on your own, drinking?"Kmart noticed the dark liquor in the bottle.

Claire looked at the blonde, "Just having a break and thinking about things."

Kmart came to rest against the railings to, "You never answered my question about someone called Olivia? You say her name every night."

Claire blew out the smoke before replying the blonde, "It's difficult to explain, K."

Before Kmart could say anymore they were interrupted by Chris.

"Claire, I got a list of a few people that know about combat did you want to talk to them now?" Chris announced.

Claire straightened up, "Okays, yeah sure. Are they in the hall?"

"Yeah, I said that you would want to speak to them." His eyes averted to the bottle in Claire's hand.

"Before you ask, I'm not drunk." Claire cleared up as she could tell her brother was staring at the alcohol.

"I wasn't going to ask." He winked and walked off with the pair following behind.

* * *

It quickly became nightfall and everyone had retired to their rooms, Claire had spoken to some of the survivors about having combat skills and was happy at the fact they would want to help when it comes to rescue missions.

The redhead was laid on her bed trying to rest her eyes, luckily for her Kmart was hanging out with Chris and Luther.

A knock at her door disturbed her frame of mind, all she wanted was to spend sometime on her own.

"Come in and best be something important." Claire called out to the knocker.

The door opened and in came Alice with another bottle of alcohol and smokes, "Did ya fancy a drink with me?" she suggested with a friendly smile.

Claire sat up and shook her head at Alice sporting a grin, "You do know how to make me smile."

Alice went to sit next to Claire who was sat on the bed, "How long will Kmart be away?"

Claire blew her hair out of her face, "I haven't a clue. She's with Luther and Chris playing chess or something."

The redhead sipped the bottle that Alice offered her and winched at the strength at it, "Jeeze, how strong is this Alice?!" She breathed out.

Alice chuckled to herself, "It's pretty strong."

"No shit!" The redhead scoffed.

"So how do you feel about Kmart having a crush on your brother?" Alice was never someone who would care about people's personal affairs but sometimes when it's close to home she'd like to know what is going off around her.

Claire stretched up and revealed more of her cleavage for Alice's sake, knowing full well Alice would have looked.

"I don't know, just weird that she's crushing on my brother who is nearly thirty." Claire pulled a face and looked at Alice, "Why'd you ask?"

Alice passed the bottle to Claire to take a sip before answering her, "I duno, just curious really because you're like her big protective sister."

Claire looked at Alice oddly and took a sip, "You do realise that's not an answer."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the bottle back off Claire playfully and took a massive chug then placed the bottle on the side near her.

"I haven't finished with that." Claire slurred trying to reach over Alice.

Alice playfully smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Claire sneered.

"May I have a smoke?" Alice's voice was husky due to the strong alcohol that she was consuming.

Claire raised her brows and folded her arms, "Try me first."

Alice laughed abruptly, "Try you, what do you mean?"

"You want a smoke right?"

Alice nodded.

"Well you're going to have to fight me for them." Claire challenged smugly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Within that sudden movement Claire got in Alice's way which made the brunette stop inches away from Claire's face, Alice froze in her exact position.

Claire looked deep into Alice's eyes and could see them dilate, "Take what you need then."

The hoarse tone sent a shiver up Alice's back, her eyes looked straight into Claire's beautiful ones then to her lips briefly before looking at her eyes again.

Claire held her position and waited for Alice's next movement.

"Oh my god Luther is so…"Kmart entered the room and stopped talking when she saw the sight before her.

Both adults moved from their close situation and cleared their throats.

Kmart looked knowingly at the pair, "I knew there was something going on between you two."

Alice got up and walked past Kmart, before she exited the room she looked back at Claire.

Kmart closed the door and spun around on her heals to look at the redhead, "I timed that perfectly right."

"Yeah, typically." Claire was annoyed, anytime she gets on her own there is always someone barging in.

Kmart walked to her side of the bed and started to get dressed on purpose.

Claire glared into space.

"Maybe, it was a good idea I walked in because if I had later you'd be both having sex." Kmart thought out loud making sure Claire heard her.

Claire turned around when she knew the girl was dressed and waited till Kmart turned around, "There's nothing going on with me and Alice, I've got enough things on my plate I don't need something intense like that."

"Why is it because of Olivia?" Kmart burst out.

Claire sat back and swallowed hard, "Go to sleep, Kmart!"

The redhead suddenly became angry with Kmart for mentioning the name again, she had no right to mention the name in such sense of their conversation.

Kmart immediately felt badly for saying the name again, "I'm sorry Claire, I didn't mean to…"

"Go to sleep Kmart," The redhead stood up from the bed, "Don't wait up for me."

Kmart looked down after she heard the bedroom door shut.

* * *

So Alice and Claire starting to flirt huh?...

Like it so far, let me know who you think Olivia could be, it'd be interesting to hear what you guys think :P


End file.
